Tap','Tap',Tap'
by RandomShinny
Summary: Restless nights of sleep for Sakura cause her to relive her parents tragic death, an event that no one dared to mention in front of her, not even Tsunade. //sasusaku// chp. 2 Long Days Night Revised
1. Anxiety

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.. and never shall I :(

A/N: mhmm.. this is a bit something that I wrote a while back that I decided to post. Kinda experamental but not AU.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap' The sound of rain pattered on the window pain, giving a steady rhythm to the night that slowly grew darker. Sitting on the window sill safe from the rain sat a young girl, a tear falling slowly down her cheek. Her head leaned against the window, breathing heavily trying to suppress her tears. The room was dark, the only light was cast from the street light below, giving the room a tinge of an ere glow. Pink hair fell in front of green eyes as she let her head fall forward. "Sasuke-kun.." she sighed, "will you ever come back..?".

It was true. Even after 5 years, the now 17 year old pink hair girl still longed for Uchiha Sasuke. She never was able to move on and the broken heartiness was carried around with her everyday. Even though she was pretty good at putting up a front that she was okay, as soon as she got home to her apartment that all fell apart. It has been a year since the tragic 'accident' that took her parents from her.. and no one dared to mention in front of her, and that she never dared to try to speak about. Even Tsunade-sama, her mentor, and even closer then that, wouldn't even mention it. It was that bad.

The young girl turned her head toward her bed. For a while she just stared at it, contemplating whether or not she'd attempt to get some sleep. Her eyes dropped and her body longed for sleep that wouldn't come, and even if it did, she knew it would be plagued by nothing but nightmares. Deciding that little sleep was better then no sleep she turned from the window sill placing one foot on the cold hardwood floor. The sudden cold on her bare skin sent a shivering sensation up her spine. One quiet step after another, she made her way to her bed. Pulling back the sheets she crawled into it and reached for her alarm clock. Setting the alarm to 5:00am, she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head hoping that sleep would come but leave the nightmare somewhere else. The red glow off her alarm clock stood out in the dark, the clock read: 1:27am.

Eventually exhaustion overcame her and she fell unconscious. _She felt panic__grip her throat as she found herself at a familiar training ground. The night dark she was all alone, when suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Sharingan met green eyes, __"Sakura.." was all she heard before everything fell dark. Next thing she new she was walking the familiar road toward her house. The street was deserted and The full moon hung high in the sky, But something wasn't right. She couldn't control were she was going or what was doing. Suddenly she began to panic it was like her body was on auto pilot and there was nothing she could do about it. She saw that there was only one light on at her home, the kitchen light. Her parents were probably waiting up for her. She felt her legs carry her up the stairs as one hand reached for her leg holster while the other went toward the door knob_.

_Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart beat speed up as thousands of __scenarios raced through her mind of what was possibly about to occur. Her mind screamed for her to stop, to be able to yell and tell them to run away.. Mentally she cried out trying her hardest to keep her hand from taking that kunai out her leg holster, keeping her hand from opining up the door. Suddenly there was crimson everywhere as Sakura lunged toward her mom – !_

'BEEP','BEEP,'BEEP'. The young woke with a fright she was breathing heavy and was covered in a cold sweat. Her covers were a mess half on the floor and the lightof early morning shone lightly through her window. The beeping of her clock continued and grew steadily louder, she reach over and turned it off, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair. "Always the same..". Standing up the young girl walked slowly toward the bathroom grabbing a towel along the way.

Walking in the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and walked toward the shower. Turning the knob the air instantly began to fill with steam and the mirror fogged over. She undressed letting her clothes fall to the floor, pushing the shower curtain open she stepped inside letting the hot water hit her face and run down her body.

After about 15 minutes she turned the water off and reached for her towel. Wrapping it around herself she stepped out and walked back into her bedroom taking out some clothes and laying the out on her bed. Looking at the familiar Haruno crest made her heart ache, she was the last one.. Eyeing the crimson color it made her recall the last night she'd seen them, and that nights tragic end. She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Now fully dressed the young girl stood in front of her window leaning out slightly breathing in the morning air. The sunrise was just over the horizon line beginning its upward clime into the sky. Birds chirped at each other, flying circles in the sky. She watched them quietly for a few minutes before heading out, making her way toward the hospital. Her shift started at 6am, and it was only 5:32, so she decided to take a more scenic route. Grabbing her bag and her keys, she open the front door and walked out onto the street.

She was dressed in a sleeveless crimson midriff top, three scars were visible on her stomach, black shorts covered by a crimson skirt that was split on the sides and was held together by buckles. Tossing her bag on her shoulder she began walking down the almost deserted street. Everything was quiet, except the sounds of the few people who were out starting to set up shop. Walking with her eyes on the ground and her head in the clouds she past several familiar places. Ichiraku Ramen, favorite place of one of her best friends and teammate, and as it being so early Naruto wasn't even there.. Yet. The Ninja Academy, from the streets below a few teachers could be seen coming in early to there classes making arrangement for the day to come. The Hokage tower ..The young girl came to a halt and looked up at the massive structure, she marveled at the site of the tower reflecting the morning sun, bathing it in yellow and orange. 'Tsunade-sama is probably just up there..,' she thought, 'Now the hospitals not to much farther.'. Sighing, she continued on her way once again stopping in front of a familiar place.

It was the park.. The same park that she used to sit and watch all the other kids have fun playing all day as a kid while she sat away under the trees hoping that no one would see her and come make fun of her wide forehead. Away and out of site, that's how it always was 'till Ino attempted to befriend her. She recalled all the afternoons near sunset were she would come and try to play when all the other kids had gone home. But, it was never the same, she usually always gave up and just sat by herself, being conscious of the growing dark. When it did come time to get home, when her parents had asked her were she had been, she'd just say that she had stayed after class at the academy to get more practice in. That was hardly ever the truth, actually more times then not she had sent her afternoons at that park by herself.

She suddenly heard a bird fly out of nearby tree, snapping her out her past and back to reality. She realized that she had been standing there a bit to long and would have to pick up her pace if she wanted to make it to the hospital on time for her shift. Starting off again she no longer walked slowly allowing her mind to wander, instead she picked up her pace and focused on getting to work on time.

Arriving at the hospital she sighed, greeting the receptionist with a forced smile. Walking past the desk and down the hallway she stopped in front a small room, took out her keys and unlocked it. Walking in, she reached her hand out to the right and flicked the switch and the once dark room was illuminated by two lights over head. Leaving the door open behind her she walked over to the small desk and threw her bag upon it, tossing her keys next to her bag. Looking over at the clock on the wall to the right of her desk, she realized that she didn't have time to just sit and think about the day to come like she usually did. 'Wish I hadn't stopped at that park.. Why did I stop anyways? Its not like remembering those things will change anything..' she thought, walking over to the small bookshelf by the window. "now were is it..?" she though out loud while scanning over the books and miscellaneous files she had shoved between the books. "Here it is.." her eyes scanned over the tiny journal. She flipped through the pages, being ever conscious of the time. After making through only a few pages, she closed it suddenly and put it back on the shelf, having a hard time remaining her composure. Taking a deep breath she walked past her desk, grabbing up her keys and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.

The young girl took a left hand turn down the hallway, spotting the doctors station and the nurses station, then she stopped. Scanning the names on the clipboards on the desk, her eyes fell on the one labeled 'Haruno Sakura'. "Here we go." After reviewing the patient list for the day, her face fell, 'Today is gonna be a long day..' she thought, grabbing her white coat with her name tag on it, and a stethoscope, 'Better get started,'.

Walking back down the hallway she'd just come from, suddenly she saw someone entering the elevator at the end of the hallway. 'Oh crap..' she thought, "Wait, hold the elevator" The person didn't seem to have heard her, so concentrating her chakra into her feet, she sudden disappeared and moments later reappeared in front of the elevator, her hand on the partially closing doors. The man, seemingly a janitor with his cleaning cart and all, just stared at her with wide eyes. Confusion evident on his face at the fact that she had just suddenly 'appeared' in front of him. In seeing this she just straitened up, walked inside the elevator, stood next to the man and leaned over pressing the 'floor 10' button. The air was filled with discomfort, she could feel the man still staring at her. She tried her best to just brush it off. Her plan to tackle the long list was simple, to start from the top floor and make her way down.

Several hours had passed since she had started her rounds and the young girl was only on the 3rd floor. A clock on a nearby wall read 5:35pm. 'Almost 12 hours,' she thought, 'and I'm still not done,'. She was exhausted. She had only had one break and there had been three patients rushed in, in critical condition and she had been called to all three. Each one took a hell of a lot of her chakra and she was pretty sure if she attempted to assist in another she'd pass out from chakra depletion. But never the less she continued on with her dailies.

Pulling up a chair from the small desk beside the patients bed, she sat down looking at the clipboard in her hands. Her eyes had a hard time focusing on the numbers and words scribbled on the pages as she flipped through them trying to figure out just who she was checking up on. Looking up at the heart monitor and watching its steady rhythm, she turned toward the patient, "Mr. Nakawa, you seem to be doing great. Blood pressures down to a safe number, heart rates steady, and everything else is doing fine. You should be all better real soon. There's just a few more things I wanna check up on, then you can get some rest." She finished, looking back down at her clipboard. Mr. Nakawa replied with a nod and a kind smile.

"Sakura-san" Came a soft female voice from the doorway.

The pink haired girls head shot up looking for the source of who called her name. Her eyes feel on the door way. A young nurse stood in the doorway, short brown hair and striking brown eyes, looking over at her. It was Taishi Yuko.

"Huh, what is it?" She replied, looking back down at her clipboard.

"Come on, get out of here. You look exhausted." Yuko said, glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"Im not done with my patient list." She said, not even giving a glance in Yuko's direction.

Yuko looked at her with worried eyes. "Look Sakura.. It's 6:00, your shift was over four hours ago. You were called in for three emergency cases, of course your not gonna finish you rounds. I'll finish your rounds, just get home and get some rest."

"Im just gonna finish this up, there's not that many left." She replied, still not looking at Yuko.

'She sure is one stubborn girl,' yuko thought 'either way, if I can't get her to go home, there's one person who can'. "Don't make me go get Tsunade-sama".

Suddenly her hand quit writing on the page. She sighed, defeated. She knew Tsunade-sama would force her out of there, and would be angry too. She had just promised her mentor that she wouldn't over exert herself and stay in the hospital to long. And that she wouldn't have to be called in to get her to go home. 'She'd probably knock me out and take me home herself to get me to go,' she thought. See the thing is that she had been staying late at the hospital, and over working herself and it had become a bit of a pattern that the fifth would have to come and get her student to go home, after hearing voices of concern from her colleagues.

Standing up, she walked over to Yuko, handing her, her clipboard stopping halfway through the door way. "Okay, I promise I'll go.. You just gotta make sure Mr. Nakawa gets meds. and that the room temperature is set to what he likes." She said, and with that existed the room and walked down the hall way. All Mr. Nawaka could do was smile a sad smile at her retreating form.

"She sure is one sweet girl, isn't she?" Mr. Nawaka asked, looking at the spot were she was moments before. "Always going the extra mile for people.."

Yuko too looked at the empty door way, "Yeah, she sure is. I worry about her though". With that Yuko walked over to the rooms thermostat, "What temperature do you like the room set at Mr. Nawaka?" she asked, smiling at him sweetly.

Walking slowly under the full moon was a young girl who's pink hair blew gently in the breeze. Bringing her arms up she hugged herself slightly trying to suppress the goose bumps that appeared when a shivering sensation ran up and down her spine. She had to admit, the temperature had drop slightly since she had left the hospital and she hadn't been home since, so she didn't have a coat. All that she said was "I'll go.." she didn't say she'd go home. She'd been wandering around aimlessly for some time now, just letting her feet guide her, when suddenly she spotted it. 'Why did I come here, here of all places damn it! ' she thought staring at the bench. Then she started to think about him.

She just walked over to it and sat down. 'When was the last time I came here..?' she thought. Then she remembered, and she remembered that it resulted it quite a bit of tears, and just more heartache. She traced the stone lightly, it was cold on her fingertips and dared to send more shivers up her spine. Suddenly she laid down on the stone bench and looked up at the night sky. Adjusting herself to get as comfortable as she could, she stared up at the stars and let her mind wander.

Suddenly she smelled Naruto's scent and realized that her eyes were shut. Slowly she opened her eye's to find the sun just over the horizon, and she noticed something laid on her torso. Looking down she saw a black jacket with orange stitching, ' Naruto.. ' she thought while examining what was behind her head. It to belonged to Naruto, it was his smaller sweater jacket. When she started to sit up she stopped suddenly, "ahh ... " she said through clenched teeth. " Stupid, stupid, stupid..," she muttered to herself holding her back trying to sit up completely. When she finally did she looked down at the jackets in her possession sadly. ' Naruto and Hinata's date was last night.. So that means that they probably found me here when Naruto was taking Hinata home seeing as the Hyuga compound isn't to far from here. Damn.. I must have ruined there happy evening. I mean what better way to end a wonderful evening out together the to find a messed up friend of yours out cold on a bench in the middle of the night? Anything.' she thought her grip tightening on the jacket as she began to fill with anger aimed only at herself.

'How could I have been so stupid?!' She thought running her hand through her bangs while getting up from the bench. She still had work to get to, and she knew that she had to stop by home. Walking down the street Sakura tried to rid herself of the guilt and anger she felt so that making a smile convincing when she got to the hospital wouldn't be so much a diffuculty.

A few hours later Naruto was on his way out of his apartment when he found his jackets folded up neatly outside his door. There on top was a note of apologie, signed Sakura. "Arigato, Sakura-chan." he said sadly turning around and placing the jackets ont the stand juust inside the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: yeah kinda drops off at the end.. sorry about that I could try to fix that depending on weather or not anyone would be interested in reading more. I do have a plot, just weather or not I can write it down, that's another story. ^__^ I hope ye all enjoy!

NEW!A/N: me fix the ending atleast slightly better...


	2. Long Days Night revised

A/N: mhm, yep this is a repost. I redid the chapter, the second half is were the changes occur, its beter I promise! ^__^ lol this one ended up almost one and a half times bigger then it was before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There at the bar sat a young pink-haired girl who seemed way to young to be there, sipping on a clear drink from a glass, slighlty humming to the music comming from the jukebox, paying no mind to anyone but herself. The legal drinking age in konoha was 17, though she'd been drinking since she was 16. It wasn't the taste that kept her wanting more, no it wasn't even the pull of addiction; she could stop anytime she wanted and that was the truth. But what it was was the feeling it gave her, for short while she'd become numb almost. Happieness was no were near the feeling she got, actualy almost the oposite and there was a reason for that. The stress would melt away and any pain she felt on a daily basis would take a backseat while she was given the ability to think. Just think; about the day, her life, choices made and most of all memories.

Not the good ones though, witch would send her deeper down emotionaly, drinking more and feeling better. And eventualy she'd hits the point of pure introvertedness, were she analyses herself and conducts a self diagnosis of being a emotionaly fucked alcoholic; all the while still with a drink in her hand. Although it rarely ever got to that point. Usually only on a few aniversieries of events that stuck out in her life. No normaly on the few nights she did go out every couple a weeks she would drink moderatly sometimes engaging in forced small talk with the bartender, never anyone else, just sitting in this run down bar. Who's most common customers were drunk guys who had nothing better to do than drink away there salary every hour of the day. This is were we find her.

Sakura sighed, getting up and walking tword the jukebox not really feeling the song currently playing. Inserting 50 cents, she fillps through the songs with a certin on in mind. Suddenly she stops when she feels a mans eyes on her backside. Her anger falres for a few moments befor she decides to brush it off. Finaly she finds the song she'd been looking for, she presses the button and soon the air is filled with the sound of "Who I Am Hates Who I've Been"(acoustic) by: Relient K. She stands theer for a few moments befor her highy trained ears pick up the sound of the man who had been oogling her back side say to another guy some inapropriate things about her. Still trying to keep her anger in check, the glass in her hand bust. Her mind imidiatly heals the cuts and she drops the rest of the glass on the floor.

Walking back to her seat the young girl passes by that guy and suddenly she catches his hand befor it makes contact with her ass. Using that strength of hers she snaps his wrist; with not regular chakara but with healing chakara, that way I'd heal itself and she wouldn't have to tend to it herself. Then she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and growled in his face, "Let me enjoy my alcohol.."

His eyes were foggy as if he wasn't all there, which he wasn't, the alcohol he had consumed had certinly had it's effect on him. Though fear seemed to register slightly within his eyes. She sighed, he wasn't woth it, and with that she pushed him over the round table he'd been sitting at and effectivly knocked it over. "Sorry," Sakura mutters to the bartenders when she sat back down at her seat. He just looks at her and shakes his head. "Can I havs another?" she says refering to another drink slightly slurring her words.

"It's almost closing time." he replies, impling this was gonna be her last one. Taking out a new glass he places some ice in it then pour the clear alcohol in it.

"Thanks..." Taking the glass she sipps on it and listens to the song she played on the jukebox. Slowly her anger from moments ago fades away and gets replaced with sadness. "you might think I'm losing my mind, but I will shy away from the specifics... 'cause I don't want you to know where I am 'cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been.. This is no place to try and live my life..." She murmers along to the song under her breath.

When the song comes to an end the young girl throws back the glass and finishes off the drink. Taking out a few bills from her pocket and tosses them on the bar. Just when she was about to get up the door to the bar burst open. Sakura turned around just in time to see a man fall on the ground looking as though he'd just been mugged. Medic instincts kicking in she apears next to him moments later.

When she looked him over she noticed his lip was busted open, face was really brused and busted up and from the look in his eyes there was a potential concussion setting in. He had several knife wounds, no stabbing but deep cuts. There was a particularly bad one on his left bisep. " Do you a First-Aid kit?" she asked hoping there was one. The techneque she was using to keep the alcohol from effecting her was draining her greatly let alone the fact that it was extreamly dangerous. One slip over her chakara control and she could kill all the red blood cells in her body effectivly causing her mucles to contract painfuly and for her to suffocate slowly until she died. Flooding your veins with medic chakara was not something for someone with out perfect control over there chakara to attempt.

"No" Came the reply she'd been expecting from the bartender. Placing one hand over the mans face lightly she ripped the sleeve off her left arm. When she removed her hand his face was healed, she then tied the sleeve around the wound on his bisep. Healing it to the point that it wasn't any imidiate problem. Then she placed her head on his cheat and listened. From the sounds she was hearing she deduced that he had 2 broken ribs on his left and 3 fractured on the right. Sakura placed one hand on his ribs healing them so atleast as much so he wouldn't be in so much pain, while the other hand went over the other knife wounds healing them so the bleeding atleast stopped.

Everyone else in the bar just watched and marvled at how quick and efficiant she was being with healing. Those who hadn't drank to much and were alert to what was going on all wondered what a young girl with such potential was doing wasting away in this bar? While others were to far gone to even be aware of what was going on at all.

"I'll be back," Sakura says lifting the man, who had to have weighed twice as much as her. With that she headed out the door and speed tword the hospital. Her feet aided buy chakara finaly got her to the hospital. When she entered te reseptionist gasped and called for a doctor.

"Sakura, who is this? What happened?" A nurse who had acompanied the doctor with a strecher. Sakura just looked at her feeling extremly exausted.

"I don' know. I found him collapsed and I fixed him up and got him here so you could help him further. From the looks of it he is aproximatly 32 years of age, no photo I.D. As far as injurys He has knife cuts, 3 fractured ribs located on his right, 2 broken on his left. His upper right bisep has a particularly bad knife wound. I was able to stop most of the bleeding and heal some bruses." she replied as she watched the nurse scribble notes on her clipboard. Sakura sighed and walked down the hallway tword the nurses station. stooping at the counter she asks the nurse on duty, "Do you have an extra First-Aid kit?"

The nurse looks at her a little questioningly befor replying, "Yeah, here you go."

"Thankyou," she replies taking the kit.

"Your welcome Sakura. Who's it for?"

"A... 'friend' of mine." with that she smiles at the nurse befor turning around and walking down the hall.

Back with the Nurse and the reseptionist. "You know, when I walked over to them I assumed that that beatup man was the one who smeeled like alcohol," started the nurse, "He looked like he was in a bar fight and all," The reseptionist could only sigh, she knew were this was going. This nurse was obviously new and knew nothing about Sakura. "but when he was wheeled away on the strecher I realised that it was her."

"Well than you got alot to learn about Sakura." The reseptionist replied looking back at the paper work infront of her. "She is a doctor here." The nurse just looked at her appalled. 'How could they let a drunk deal in matters of life and death?' was written all over her face.

When the young girl exits the hospital she picks up her speed again and get to the bar, taking longer than it did for her to get to the hospital from there. 'Shit... ' she thinks when she notices her heavy breathing and exaustion. Opening the door she noticed that there is no one left in there but the bartender, 'must be closing up' she thought. "Hey!" she yells to get his attention.

He just turns and looks at her, "Were closed." he replies. Then suddenly he sees a white box flying his way. When he caught it he realises that it's a First-Aid kit. He looks up just in time to see her leave out the door. The bartender just looks sadly at were she'd been. Eventhough his buisness was barly surviving, that was one face he hoped he'd never have to see around here again. When he went to place the Kit up on a shelf he noticed a post-it stuck to the back of it. When he read it he couldn't help but chuckle a little for it read **'Your an Idiot.****' **in big bold letters.

"Why? Why?! WHY!?" The young pink haired girl screamed tword the heavens. "Why...?" she continued this time quieter, more to herself. She was walking down a street heading for her apartment. Then she stopped abruptly, the sadness she felt a moment ago was replaced with the frustration that had first mad her shout to the skies. "I'm a hostage to my own humanity, self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made.." she was looking at the ground when suddenly she heard some foot steps coming from behind her. She knew someone had been following her but for them to actually aporach her. She suposed that she might be getting cocky, seeing as she quit using that technique she'd used earlier some time ago since it was so draining, now she was functioning on a high from the alcohol she had earlier. Though her head wasn't in a complet fog though, she was a kunochi after all.

She turned around to see the man from the bar, the one who had tried to harass her. Then she fought the urge to laugh slightly. Yeah, she was getting cocky. 'Karma is a bitch.. ' she thought, 'We should be even, but here he goes starting trouble again.' When she looked into his eyes he was no longer afraid but now held a sort of smugness, like he though he was superman. Even in her current state she could tell he'd taken a drug of some sort since she'd last seen him. "Your mest up." she caught herself saying aloud rather then thinking. Righ away she knew _that_ was a mistake.

"Like your one to talk, your gonna pay for that." he says now pissed off. Sakura stared him, eyes widening slightly but didn't try to argue the fact that what he said was false beacuse it wasn't.

"... And how exactly are you gonna do that?" she replied knowing it was stupid for her to be picking a fight with him. Maybe her head was in more of a fog that she'd like to admit.

She saw him take out a pocket knife with a five inch blade.. 'Five inches? Isn't that a little absurde for a pocket knife..?' Then she shook her head clearing her head of the unimortant thought. 'Stupid! Stupid Stupid!' she shouted inside her head. She thought she was able to trust her village to have this kind of scum behind bars so that she wouldn't have to carry a kunai with her everywere she went. 'Not gonna make that mistake again..' Though normally she felt no need to worry anyways, she always had her superhuman strength to help her if she was in a bad situation, well as she just found out not _always_. She was way to drained, she couldn't use it if she tried. With the her mind the way it was she wished she had some kind of weapon. Only option left was if he was gonna attack her she'd was gonna have to get the knife away from him.

She hadn't even realised that she had been stairing at the ground, but when she looked up he didn't give her time to formulate a plan, as he was already starting tword her. she really should't have pick this fight. "Fuck..!" she cursed jabbed the knife at her. Barly able to react in time she was able to doge and turn to her right, part of her shirt was caught by the blade and got cut. Her slow reactions and his jerky knife skills were gonna make this dangerous for her but him as well. If it was even possable she felt her mind become even more of a haze. It was hard to stand but she saw him rebound from his close hit and came at her again.

He thrust the knife at her in very much the same fashion as befor, but this time she wasn't able doge and suddenly his hand seemed to stop infront of her stomach. He looked at her with a triumphant gleam in his eye.

"I win." the man said and was about to stab her deeper, but she took advantage of him being off gaurd for a moment and twisted his wrist causing him to let go of the blade. She took his moment of being off gaurd and slugged him across the face. 'I may not have superstrength at hand right now but Naruto alwasy said I had a mean left hook.'

_Sakura layed in a hospital bead covered in bandeages around her mid section and some on her arms in various places. She stared passivly out the window to her right, having gotten back from a mission were she ended up completly drained taking out the enemy and fell unconcious as she made her way through Konohas gates. The young kunochi wasn't to badly injured, not now anyways, she'd been out for days that was for sure, so the nurses did quite alot of healing on her. She would be out of comission for a while, even from working. The poison that she had encountered on the mission caused her to temporaraly not be able to minipulate chakara. Suddenly she heard the door burst open._

_When she turned to greet her visitors she was greeted with a loud "Sakura-chan!!!", it was none other than Naruto followed by a bored loking kakashi._

_"Geeze Naruto, It's good to see you to, but could you tone it down a bit, yeah?" Sakura replied, slightly irritated but happy to see them nonetheless._

_"Sorry" he repled looking down, but then looked up and shined her his famous grin. "Sakura-chan, I heard from Tsunade baa-chan that you won't be able to use that super strength of yours for a while." His look just seemed like trouble, he was up to something. She just nodded at him, '...And?' was written all over her face. "He he he, when you get relesed we can take Kakashi-sensei out for ramen." By now he was sitting in a chair on the right side of her bed. "... And that you could pay." he continued to grin her sheepishly._

_"And what exactly makes you think I'd be will to do that?" she replied, rolling her eyes at him._

_He just laughed nervously, and looked as though he was rethinking was going to say. "I could always call bushy brows- !!" He seemed like he was going to continue but was cut off by Sakura's fist colliding with the side of his face. Naruto recoiled and fell off of his chair. When he got up he rubbed the side of his face were he was hit. Kakashi just laughed at him slightly. "Gee Sakura-chan, even without you monster strength, you still have a mean right hook!" he exclamed, witch almost earned him another punch but got a glare insted. She really wasn't fond of the nickname that he'd given to her ability._

Sakura couldn't help but smile slightly at the memory as she watch the man fall tword the ground. When he was bent over she hit him hard on the back of his neck, effectivly knocking him out. 'Just like Sasuke-kun... ' her mind muttered. Then she looked down to inspect her wound. She could almost laught at his stupidity, almost. He'd only gave her a wound 1 inch deep, he could have _killed_ her,the knife fell after he let go. That wasn't deep at all, she has have kunai stabb her deeper than that, hell shes been runthrough.

The young girl sighed as she bentover and picked up the pocket knife. Not bothering to wipe her blood off of it, she folded it over and stuck it in her pocket. The walk back to her apartment was a blurr, she thought that she might have heard someone ask if she was okay, and if they did she ignored them, either that or it was her imagination. She wasn't quite sure.

Finally making it home Sakura stumbles through the front door, closing it behind her. "I'm okay " she says aloud while fighting the urge to laydown and fall asleep right there. Even if she had nightmares I'd be better than feeling so depleted so.. **weak**. It took all the strength she had just to get herself up the stairs and into her room. 'And today was suposed to be my day off... and in the end I ended up feeling shittier then I do after a long day at work.' she thought taking off her shirt and her skirt. She was just in her undershirt and shorts when suddenly she felt light headed and her vission became unfocused. 'I need to fix up my ...woun... ' The last thing she remembered was her had hitting the hardwood floor before everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: yep, hope it's better than the last, in my opinion this chapter improved. It's more like the first one as far as writing style. Meh Im not gonna beg for reveiws, but I'd be nice. It makes writing easier, lets you know what goes on in the minds of ther readers! ^___^

RANDOMSHINNY


End file.
